


The Reason for the Man of Steel

by Edirle



Series: DC Alternative Finals [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edirle/pseuds/Edirle
Summary: This is the first of one of the stories, about DC characters that I am doing. This will be the first book in a saga about superheroes and we will start with the great DC couple in my opinion Clark Kent and Lois Lane. I hope you have fun and enjoy because this romance promises many adversities for this couple, where their love will be tested to the limit.ORDER OF BOOKS BY WHILE:1 THE REASON OF THE STEEL MAN.2 LOST.3 A LOVE FOR THE BAT.It's just those for now, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: DC Alternative Finals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686316
Kudos: 1





	The Reason for the Man of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Lois Lane always had a crush on the man of steel not because she was in love with him but rather because he represented an ideal that brought together everything she most admired in humanity, loyalty, dignity, justice and the main hope, which it is ironic since he was an alien and yet he was the most just and human person she had ever met. More in fact she found her true love in Clark Kent her co-worker and best friend, a hick from Smallville Kansas as she made a point of pointing out first. More it was in Clark that she found support, understanding and acceptance for who she really was and although her journalist intuition pointed out that there was something strange about her boyfriend, everything changed the day Clark opened up to her telling his true identity as a superman. Not because he trusted her to tell the truth about himself, but because of the secret he had revealed with his handwriting on a simple paper note to the phrase that she would always keep in her memory as long as she lived:

"I love you ..." that completely changed her life, she has never been so scared and happy at the same time. She always considered herself a practical woman who did not have time for silly romances and cliché statements, but with Clark touched on that side of her that even she did not know, he made her want to be a better and dignified person, worthy of the ideal she had for be loved by him. She was so selfish and it never bothered her until he came into her life and changed her in a way that there was no turning back, as a journalist it was part of her being selfish not in the sense of wanting evil for others but of being better that everyone, she liked to be the first with the scoop first hand and the future winner of her long-awaited Pulitzer. She did her stories to give news and not exactly because of her unshakable morals until he arrived, he was so correct, kind and when she least noticed he started to mirror his actions he was also affected by her gaining self-confidence to give him with everyone on the day postpones while it was Clark, now he was no longer afraid to express himself or impose himself, however that was not the most important now.That was the first moment that everything changed for her, the second was when she thought she had lost it. When that Apocalypse monster came to annihilate everything and everyone it was that she realized that her love for him was real, she was willing to sacrifice herself for him, to give him some time before the monster turned to him again, she knew that she was going to die, but she refused to die without telling him how she felt, she felt cold when she remembered her words correctly:

"Clark, I read the note ..." - She said crying while looking him in the eye, she didn't care if the monster was approaching -" I love you too."

That should be the end of her, but she was so foolish he would never allow her to die doing nothing, while she faced the creature head on, because if Lois was going to die she would die with dignity and what could be more worthy than dying for the man you love? Nothing in her opinion. Then everything suddenly changed. Clark was no longer on the ground, but he was hitting that thing in a punch so powerful it made her retreat far away with the impact, powerful enough to break Apocalypse's neck and hard enough that the man she loved was impaled on the chest by the monster's bones. It was with horror that she saw it fall before her eyes she ran and the support and all she thought about was I can't lose it, I can't lose it, I can't lose it ... And I said to him:

"Please don't die ... Stay with me."

\- That thing ... he-he ... "- He was so kind, even dying he just wanted to know if everyone was saved.

"- Yes, you did it. You saved the world!"

"- How good" - he said tired "- It was all I ever wanted" - he touched my face like a caress "- Besides you! More than a lucky man I was my love!" - And then my greatest fear came true, he closed his eyes and his hand slipped from my face and I had lost him, the only man I ever loved. The only thing my brain said was No! And that was what my lips said in front of everyone, I didn't want to know if they were watching me cry, if it was being recorded whatever it was, nothing else mattered because the pain I felt was so great that everything else became insignificant for me . After that the days dragged on like hell, my only consolation was his parents who supported me at all times during my grief, I knew I should move on but I just couldn't do it, I was broken waiting for a miracle that at that time I didn't believe it was possible, until his body disappeared and after that his supposed successors suggested, but I knew the truth there would never be someone like Clark, no matter what cheap copy cockroach appeared he was unique and irreplaceable for me and why not for the world? And when I believed that the most I could get for the man I love was to clear his name of the atrocities committed by the fake superman, Hanck the astronaut who lost his wife in an explosion in space I was surprised by my miracle, when I thought it was over had arrived he emerged from inside a rocket, with a completely black suit, his hair was longer but he was glorious. I couldn't help myself and I hugged him, I knew it was him, my heart screamed that it was more I refused to have false hopes I had to be sure:

"What was the secret on the baby's napkin?" - I refused to give myself more hope when he answered me.

"I love you" - I was ecstatic more when I was about to reciprocate he had to fight for his and my life once again. And when we won, I needed to make sure that it was over, yes, because I was aware that being with Superman would always be a constant risk for both me and him, but it was a risk that I was willing to take and would pay the price to stay by your side! And it was these thoughts and this philosophy of life to face whatever came that we arrived at that day!

\- Lois dear why are you crying?

\- I was just remembering some things Mrs. Kent.

\- I already told you to just call me Martha dear.

\- "It's the force of habit," - I said, smiling.

\- Well, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying right now, it will smudge your makeup! And we don't want that today, do we?

\- Yes, you are absolutely right! Today will be a great day, the first of the rest of our lives to be together.

\- How do you young people really talk? That's how you say girl. - we laugh together, and look at a ring on the door.

\- Hey, why is it taking so long? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to make Clark not use x-ray vision to check if Lois didn't hit the last 

\- Him knows I would never do that Kara.

\- I wouldn't be so sure, he looks like a stupid kid walking around. Barry is pissing off talking nonsense all the time but luck is that Bruce is there to keep order. Oh my God your makeup, you can't go down there like that, woman, I'll fix it.

\- Calm down, we can't wait any longer, I don't want to make him anxious.

\- Nonsense, he has more to be anxious. Marrying a big woman like that, aunt you can go down to calm my cousin he just heard that we will take longer.

\- Is he listening? Asked Lois.

\- Of course he is, he wouldn't risk you running away.- I would never run away, I love you Clark I don't intend to live my life without you. - Kara stop moving.

\- He said he loves you and also can't wait to start your life together and that ... Ew I'm not going to say that! I will not go! Wait there! Aunt please, he is bugging my ears!- Okay, I'll let you finish and I'll go down.

\- Sir ... I mean Martha can you ask my dad to come up?

\- Of course dear.

\- Now let's find a way to finish this makeup and no crying until after the ceremony.

\- I do not promise anything, you know he will rock the votes.

\- I know! - They smiled knowingly and Kara finished doing her makeup, helped Lois put on her shoes and left. When looking at herself in the mirror she was delighted with what she saw, she was vain and always valued herself much more, she had to admit Kara's taste for fashion was incredible! He was looking at himself in the mirror when his father arrived.

\- Daughter ... are you ... - she lacked words, but Lois saw that he was trying not to cry after all Colonel Sam Lane was not a crying man but in the end his voice betrayed the emotion - It is as beautiful as it was on the day that I married your mother! You are so much like her dear.

\- Daddy - She hugged him the more she restrained herself from crying, because as much as Kara came to fix her makeup again, Clark would have a thing if he waited more.

\- Lois are you sure this is what you want?

\- Yes, father I know that he is not a military man as you would like him to be, but Clark is my world he is everything I always wanted before I knew he wanted and everything I will always want.

\- I'm happy, more if he doesn't treat her right!

\- I know, I know ... - He said laughing.

\- Ready darling?

\- A long time, father. - And so they left for the ceremony that happened in the pasture of the farm.


End file.
